Sweet Victory
Lyrics : The winner takes all, : It's the thrill of one more kill, : The last one to fall, will never sacrifice their will! : Don't ever look back, on the world closing in, : be on the attack with your wings on the wind, : Oh, the games will begin. : And its sweet sweet sweet victory, yeah! : It's ours for the taking, it’s ours for the fight. : And it's sweet sweet sweet victory, yeah! : And the one who's last to fall. : The winner takes all. : You don't win no silver, : Oh, You only lose the gold, : You push with a fever for your time keeps tolling on, : Against all the odds, against all your pain, : Your back’s on the wall with no one to blame, : Wild hearts won't be tamed. : And it's sweet sweet sweet victory, oh! : It's ours for the taking, it’s ours for the fight. : And it's sweet sweet sweet victory, : And the one who's last to fall. : The winner takes all... : Take it! : solo : And the one who's last to fall. : Sweet sweet sweet victory, yeah! : It's ours for the taking, it’s ours for the fight. : And it's sweet sweet sweet victory, yeah! : And the one who's last to fall. : The winner takes all! Trivia * The song was initially released in 1986. It was one of many other songs considered for the ending sequence, as a part of a royalty-free music library that Nickelodeon had access to.2 * This is the second song where SpongeBob sings, but his voice is not provided by Tom Kenny. The first is in "Ripped Pants," where the song was sung by Peter Straus, the third is in "Choir Boys," whose voice actor is unknown, and the fourth is in "Dear Friend," where the song was sung by Teresa Parente. * The song is only translated in the Serbian, Georgian, Hebrew, Lithuanian, Bulgarian, and Persianversions. * Following Stephen Hillenburg's death, a petition was created to have the song played during the Super Bowl LIII halftime show.3 While the song itself was not played at Super Bowl LIII halftime show, an exclusive SpongeBob clip with a reference to "Band Geeks" was used. ** However, the song in full, along with a dedication to Hillenburg, was played in the stadium after the game.4 ** Likely in response to the backlash shown towards the lack of a performance of the song at the halftime show, the Dallas Stars played the song in full at their stadium5 during one of their games, albeit editing the colors of the band's uniforms in the animation to match the Stars' green colors, changing the football field to the American Airlines Center, and replacing the footage of the Showboats vs. Bandits game with footage of Stars fans. *** Soon after, other sports teams took advantage of the song’s absence from the Super Bowl Halftime show by playing it in their own sporting events. One notable example is NASCARusing the song for a promotional video for the 2019 Daytona 500 featuring clips of highlights from previous races, as well as a few cameos of SpongeBob himself.6 *** Even David Glen Eisley, the original performer of the song, released a special orchestral version of the song. *** Category:Song